Love Again
by Animefan4eternal
Summary: Aki needs to learn to trust someone with her feelings and I think we all know who can help her take the first step in the learning process


**Author's Note:Yay people guess what I my confidence in writing again so everything should go more faster. Infact I'm working on another story in another fanchise I'm not going to say. So for your reading pleasure here's a Yuaki oneshot. Enjoy! ^^  
**  
On a peaceful day in New Domino City a burgundy haired girl can be seen at Blue Eyes café thinking violently to herself. She sighs after taking a sip of her tea. She hardly drank her liquid too lost in thought.

"Yusei," she breaths.

Yep, you guessed it Akiza Izinski was thinking about her crush Yusei Fudo. Now don't get her wrong she wasn't crazily daydreaming about him. She was more wondering about Yusei. Ever since the whole Sayer thing Akiza finds it hard to trust her feelings with another. You could say she didn't know how to express them. Losing her thirst Akiza pour her tea out and walked off.

It was decent whether to be outside the sun shining, birds singing, flowers blooming and everyone enjoying themselves. Although Akiza was very oblivious to it all. So lost in her own world that she didn't notice that she was in the street with cars still passing by. One was about to hit her when…

"Watch out!" someone yelled the same time they rescued her. "Ouch!" she yelped from hitting the sidewalk. She felt weight on her body. Opening her eyes slightly she saw someone on top of her, wrapping they're strong arms around her, protecting her. From this Akiza could tell it was a male.

"Akiza, are you all right?" he asked.

Looking directly at him Akiza was faced with the most familiar sapphire blue eyes. "Yeah, thanks Yusei," she answered, blushing a little from their awkward position. Noticing this Yusei got up and held out his to her which Akiza excepts gladly.

"Thank you, so what were you doing here Yusei?" she asks, brushing herself off.

"Well I just got back from the Leo's and Luna's place from a duel and was just on my way home, what about you? What were you doing commiting suicide?" he asks with concern.

"Uh, I was just thinking," she answers softly.

"Thinking about killing yourself," Yusei says less sternly.

"No, I was thinking about…" Akiza paused.

She didn't want Yusei to know she was wondering about her uncertain feelings for him but, the terrible liar she is she might as well confess right?

"Ok I'll tell you, but not here," she says quickly. Dragging him to an unknown place.

"Akiza, where are you taking me?" Yusei asks.

"I'll tell you when we get there," she snapped.

After a good hour of dragging Yusei they finally stopped and arrived at Akiza's place luckily no one's home.

"If your finish pulling me over here, mind telling me why are we here?" he asked impatiently. Not wanting to keep him waiting she drop the truth on him.

"Well honestly I was thinking about you," she told.

"About me?"

"Yeah, you see I've been scared,"

"Scared of me!"

"Not exactly like that more like scared of falling for you," Akiza confesses.

"Huh?" now this made Yusei confused.

"Before I met you I forgot what it is to have emotions, I never felt happy, sad or afraid all I ever felt was anger and hatered," she explained.

"…"

"The only person I ever trusted with feeling was Sayer I loved him but, ever since he died I find it hard to love again, I notice liking you Yusei more and more and I found that scary, the thought of falling in love with you I just don't know how," she finishes. Akiza did actually did feel better talking about it but, was it to the right person? The silence was broken by the sound of chuckling and it's coming from Yusei!

"You think this is funny Yusei Fudo!" Akiza shouted angrily.

"Sorry for laughing it's just that I feel the same way I mean I basically don't know anything about relationships but, I'm willing to learn with you," Yusei confessed.

Now it was Akiza's turn to be silent she was so surprised by this. Could Yusei be saying what she thinks he's saying.

"Yusei, what are you telling me," she asks.

"That I think we should help each other out we both don't know how to love, both scared besides I know the first step," he stated.

"Wha…"

She couldn't finished because Yusei pressed his lips on hers. Akiza's eyes were like saucers. She couldn't react, she was overwhelm with shock. She never even kissed Sayer like this before. They parted their lips, both so speechless afterwards.

"So Akiza want to give it a try?" Yusei asks, blushing the boy never blushes!

Akiza just responded with a nod before giving Yusei a hug which he returned tenderly. It at that moment Akiza didn't have anything to fear. As long as with that someone special she can truly trust her heart with them and maybe she'll learn to love again.


End file.
